How the Oreikalcos came to be
by BakuraForever
Summary: This is my English project, but I got a little carried away and ended up making it based all around Yu-Gi-Oh! It's an interesting MADE UP story of how the Oreikalcos and the Great Laviathan came to be. I might make a second chapter involving a MADE UP ver


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nore do I own any part, thing, or etc of it.

BakuraForever- It has been FOREVER since I EVER came on fanfiction sorry about that. Anyway, this is a story I had to make for English class, it's about how the Oreikalcos and the Leviathan came to be, etc. I made it up, so don't flame me. It is based around Greek mythology, so just ignore that 'cause I didn't have time to change it according to Yu-Gi-Oh! history terms.

* * *

Before the gods lived on earth, the ocean was a dangerous place. Ravenous waves crashed against the shores without mercy and swallowed up the land around it. Storms would rip trees out of the ground and hurl them miles away. So when the Greek god, Poseidon came to earth and saw this, he waved his mighty trident and gathered all the storms together. With one flick of his wrist, Poseidon sent the storms into space (where they later landed on the sun). Some of them, however, didn't go into space, but fell into the ocean, creating massive tidal waves and whirlpools. And so, Poseidon created a kind of Atlantis at the bottom of the ocean, where it was safe from the storms. Later, it was considered a mere myth among the land dwellers. He also made many assorted kinds of fish and underwater mammals. Poseidon gave seaweed and krill for them to eat, and coral to live in. He created a fish with many rows of razor sharp teeth to eat the fish when there was an over abundance of them. But his most prized creation was that of the great Leviathan, an underwater sea monster that was longer than the tallest trees and its fins were massive enough to make the ocean quake with just a couple of strokes. It had six pectoral fins and one, long fin-like spine scaling down its back all the way down to its tail, where it shrunk. The scaly flesh was of a dark, greenish-blue color. And its immense eyes were yellow with a pupil that lined the center of the eye. Poseidon kept the Leviathan a secret and hid it under an island just off the coast Egypt.

Being patient for years on end, the Leviathan grew solemn and impatient. Soon, the beast grew tiresome of Poseidon's occasional visits, and began leaving the island for hours on end without its master's knowledge. It would sometimes go above the surface of the water it had been living in for so long, and would adapt the habit for air breathing. Every once and a while a humans would claim seeing an enormous see monster. Some people would say that they saw it eating humans. Others would say it was a prophecy or an omen from the gods that meant war or disease would break out. And as news travels, Poseidon soon heard of this, but it was already too late when it reached him. Apparently, warriors from all around the Mediterranean came to the spot where it was last seen: the island Poseidon had hidden the creature from the world in the first place.

The Leviathan rose to the top of the sea to see what was causing so much commotion. But as it poked its head out of the water, just enough so its eyes could see, a shower of arrows fell upon it and pierced the scaly flesh of its head; missing the eyes just barely. In shock and pure terror, the Leviathan let out a thundering roar, rising above the surface. The incident caused the men to rattle and shake in their armor, distracting them from noticing the waves heading towards them. Those who did notice were already running for the rocks and higher ground. Those who rode on horses were swept away by the waves. Those who remained were either gone or still standing strong (with fear).

The Leviathan had never been introduced to pain or violence before in its entire lifetime, so it let out a long, mournful cry. Surprised and a bit bemused, the warriors didn't know whether to attack while it was distracted, or watch in confusion. But the few of the brave wanted to take action. And so 10 warriors led a charge that snapped the others out of their state of "Aw," who followed them with at least a hundred men. Frightened, the Leviathan defended itself by launching pulses of water in front them. But, only a bit stunned, they continued to advance closer. Many of the men pushed their beached boats into the water and rowed closer. Archers now put flaming clothes onto their arrowheads and were shooting from the boats and shoreline. The Leviathan was surrounded by incoming ships and didn't know what to do but keep pulsing streams of water. Rising above the water by more than 400 feet, it was no more than an enormous target for the humans. Hesitating for more time than the Leviathan had, the ships drew closer and the men aboard them stuck the beast with harpoons and swords. This brought great pain to the nearly docile creature. And so, it sank beneath the sea with a bellowing cry.

Leaving many waves to rock the ships and over turn some boats, the men rejoiced in their short and easy victory. But beneath the waves of this undisturbed water, the Leviathan was recovering; growing harder scales and replacing hunks of flesh that were torn off or pierced by the humans. It also became enraged, and soon enough it was racing towards the surface once again (having sunk to the bottom of the ocean), feeling more than just anger, but a devastating hunger for the thirst of blood and revenge. Poseidon had finally reached the waters, which the Leviathan had been inhabiting. Noticing the cheerful warriors, he dove into the sea, and was almost rammed by the rampaging force of an angry, oversized sea snake. Poseidon tried to calm the monstrous being down and convince it that the humans were merely frightened themselves. But his creation was way beyond reason at this point, and attempted to attack its creator. Poseidon dodged the humungous fin that came swinging at him, but it gave the creature enough time to maneuver an escape and continued on towards the surface. The creature was now beyond Poseidon's control, and there was nothing he was able to do to prevent any further damage. The only thing the great god of all the oceans could do now was watch in horror as the Leviathan was now approaching the surface.

Now the great beast of the sea had finally realized its full potential that even itself had never known existed. As the sailors were setting a new course, a pair of enormous red eyes was seen glowing from the bottom of the waters. And as the mighty creature ascended from the waters of the sea, it gave out an earth-shaking roar to announce its presence. Its sudden appearance created rising tidal waves that drowned the boats and turned ships upside-down. The remaining vessels were drenched and the crews had been packing to leave for a celebration, so they weren't at all prepared for what was about to hit them next, an angry beast of destruction is not so easily settled. And so the great Leviathan went off in a rampage, shredding the masts and ripping the hulls out of ships. Great bursts of energy forced the pulses of water to come crashing down on people who were left on the shore. It snarled and snapped at anything that moved. In this process, however, many people ended up dead, even swallowed along with pieces of the wrecked ships. The smell of bloodshed now stained the air as no human was left standing. The Leviathan panted rapidly and heavily as it continued to swing about; its face completely bloody and torn up. Days past, and the Leviathan had traveled miles around the sea, until its body could no longer go on, and it collapsed on the shoreline of Egypt.

The god could not believe the gruesome sight he had just witnessed. He never thought that something so perfect could be something completely horrifying. When Poseidon noticed the power his creation possessed, he knew he could never release it to the world again. And knowing that a god could never take back a gift that he had given (even to the world) he had a difficult decision to make. So he came to a conclusion, he would imprison the beast within a translucent bluish-green stone and send it off the earth, soaring to the heavens and beyond. But before he did so, he gave his beloved creation one last gift. The Leviathan would be given the curse of bringing out the evil in a being and cause it to grow. It would also carry the curse of bearing the souls it had shattered on that fateful day, and on all other days that it consumed the souls of earth dwelling beings, in that way it would always remember what hatred it had brought upon mankind. But with that, the energy of the souls would give the creature power and strength. Believing that there was nothing more he could do, Poseidon crystallized his most prized possession in a miraculous gem, which he named the Oreikalcos stone, and sent it out of this world.

Over the years, Poseidon had seemed to disappear and never appeared before the civilians of earth. But as his disappearance, along with many other gods, came as a surprise to the humans, the earth was flooded over, and only the pure spirited beings remained. From then on, the Leviathan, and many other creatures, had only been considered a myth, like most of the gods. The world had even been considered a Utopia, the myth that many people still wish for and some believe could never exist.

But one day, something happened that Poseidon, and even the other gods, did not foresee. The great stone that was containing the celestial being of the Leviathan itself plummeted towards the earth. The great shock of the plummeting stone caused it to break up and shatter into millions of pieces, scattering them across the globe. The Leviathan itself had also been shattered, but the pieces of its massive body were scattered across only the oceans, not to be known until the prophecy of the gods had been fulfilled. See, as the immense stone had been floating in space, the gravity of the sun continuously pulled on it and finally changed its course back to earth. During this period of about a century or so, the stone of which the Leviathan had been confined in had absorbed all the ability to bring out the evil in ones self. And so, the stones were eventually discovered around the world. The pure spirited people, being all that was left, thought of the stone as a rare gem of beauty, so they wore the stones around their necks, on their clothes, as rings, even on their staffs and around their heads. Not before long, some of the people became cruel and evil minded, and it only got worse over time.

Soon, the world had been divided out into two sides: those who were pure of spirit, and those ruled by darkness. The pure had begun to realize that the stone was what was causing all the evil to break loose. So the beings of evil were probably signified by the Oreikalcos stones while the pure simply were not. But how can we determine that the ones who bared the stone were really evil? For some only believed that the stone showed us what the world is really like and how people really are. Not long after the division of "good" and "evil," a war had commenced between the two over which side was better and who would rule the earth.

A human, who bared the Oreikalcos stone on his forehead and wardrobe, discovered a piece of the great Leviathan for himself, beached on the shores of Egypt. It was one of the eyes of the Leviathan, crystallized within the broken gem. With the help of creatures beyond this world and dimension, the human, known as Dartz, gathered all the pieces together. The spirit of the Leviathan had come together at last. And as some unknown force forced the stone off the bodily pieces, the body began reassembling itself, and soon became the creature it once was, the Leviathan. Dartz humbly devoted his life to the Leviathan. The creature then merged its soul with the human Dartz, as an eternal "thank you." Dartz soon unlocked many new abilities with his newly acquired power. And in honor of his gift, he called the Leviathan, from then on, the Great Leviathan, and eventually, Dartz's yellow, right eye turned blue. He could also be human or be merged with the Great Leviathan any time he desired. He also created a sacred seal with markings that would seal ones fate of people and these "different dimension" monsters alike if it were to be summoned upon. For no one can escape the Seal of Oreikalcos without at least one victor between a duel that is held within the seal. The winner will escape, while the other should have his or her soul offered to the great beast.

With the use of his new power, he began gathering followers. All those who opposed to it would suffer the pain of death and would have their soul offered to the Great Leviathan, adding to its strength. He promised the world that if all "evil" had been abolished, he would be able to create a Utopia. So many beings joined him with that one hope. And as the last of the Oreikalcos stone bearer's had either offered their soul or joined with Dartz, the last battle of the earth came between the Great Leviathan, with Dartz, and one of three all powerful dragons. With a struggle and imbalance of power, they struck each other with one, final blast of energy.

Though the result of the battle has not yet been determined, or even known existed until now, we will always know that only one side would come out as the victor.

* * *

NOTE: This is just a made up story! Don't flame me for making up something that's not part of the true story, blah blah blah, etc. 


End file.
